Kelly Wainwright
Kellandria '''(Kelly) Wainwright is Gustavo's assistant. She is a lot less mean than Gustavo and is very honest. She frequently says something nice, especially when the boys are up to something. As stated by Gustavo and everyone else, we learn she is a horrible liar. She always pressures Gustavo into saying something nice to the boys, although most of the time it fails. Kelly is very friendly and she uses a phone to contact the boys or Gustavo. She became a main character in Season 2. She is portrayed by Tanya Chisholm. Her character can be described as someone who is not easily intimidated. This character trait is always on display because she spends almost everyday with four teenage guys and one Gustavo. She is not usually daunted by Gustavo's bad temper and sometimes yells at him to prove her point or make him see sense. In Big Time Love Song, Gustavo says that her yelling has improved. She often plays a mediatorial role between Gustavo and the guys. The guys like to go to her to stop some of Gustavo's unreasonable actions towards them. In Big Time Songwritters, the guys immediately hide behind her when Gustavo returns from the "Palm Woods Spa" looking like a monster. In Big Time Girl Group, the guys confronted her about the new girl group before talking to Gustavo about it. She is the only Character that fully understands Gustavo as seen in Big Time Mansion where she explained to Gustavo why he was no longer so interested in the Windmills. In Big Time Terror, it was also through Kelly that we find out a little bit about Gustavo's childhood. She sometimes plays the role of a Mom or Big Sister to the guys in some insignificant ways. For instance, she even threatened to break all of Gustavo's music awards if the girl he hired ended up breaking Carlos' heart (which also indicated that Carlos may be her favourite of the four guys). She took James to the Hospital when he was continuously sneezing and later revealed to have an allergic reaction to Baracuda Man Spray in Big Time Lovesong. In Big Time Audition, she placed fruit water in the Sound Booth for the guys, just incase their mouths got dry. She also advised the guys about the Jennifers by telling them that they won't go for them until they're famous. She is generally very supportive of the guys and always has a wide grin on her face whenever they sing. In Big Time Demos, she ate the most bananas, which shows that she really likes bananas. Her mere presence establishes stability in Rocque Records. Without her, Gustavo may have murdered the guys a long time ago. She is often shown at the Palm Woods either to get the guys to Rocque Records or to bring them news about their recent sucesses or problems. As seen in Big Time Jobs, she always signs a Cheque to Mr. Bitters when the guys break something. She always has something reasonable to say although she is not always right as seen in Big Time Songwriters where she continually stated that fighting is the worse way to write a song and the fact was, in the end, in reverse of everything she said. '''Notes She is the opposite of Gustavo (as she is very sympathetic and forces Gustavo to do good things) but, at the same time she can sometimes be violent. It is known that she has a black belt in karate in Big Time Break-Up, and we see that Kelly's a bad liar as well, seen in Big Time Bad Boy. Kelly does good with her job, but is like Gustavo at times. Trivia *She has a black belt in karate as revealed in Big Time Break-Up. *She is a horrible liar. *According to Gustavo she's improved in shouting. *You can see her with a gossip face whispering in an episode. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Article stubs